Work
by traciidinarentluv
Summary: Joanne has to leave for work, but promises Maureen that they can instant message while she is away. A LITTLE OOC, because of the instant message and laptops with cams but oh well.
1. Chapter 1

_**[[SECOND CHAPTER STORY BUT I DON'T THINK THAT THIS ONE IS GOING TO BE AS LONG AS THE FIRST ONE. UNLESS YOU LOVELY READERS HELP COME UP WITH SOME MORE IDEAS SO I CAN KEEP THIS GOING. REMEMBER THAT IF ANYONE GIVES ME A IDEA YOU WILL BE CREDITED TO IT, AS YOU CAN TELL IN MY FIRST CHAPTER OF TAKE ME, LOVE ME, OR LEAVE ME. I DO NOT OWN RENT OR THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.]]**_

"Honeybear, are you awake?" Joanne asked as she rolled over onto her back and pulled Maureen along with her.

"MMMM yeah" Maureen whimpered as Joanne turned over leaving her laying by herself, so she turned over and cuddled back into Joanne laying her head on the mocha beauties chest looking up into her eyes, "why what's wrong?" she asked as she yawned.

Joanne smiled when she felt Maureen roll over and place her head on her chest, she began to run her fingers through the soft brunette curls. "Nothing is wrong baby, but I don't have to get ready to go to work." She said and looked down into Maureen's eyes and smiled at the beauty before her. Sure Joanne thought that Maureen was beautiful at all times but she thought that she was more beautiful when she first woke up in the morning.

Maureen smiled and nodded her head slowly, "but Pookie, I'm comfortable, warm" she pouted her bottom lip and looked up into the eyes of her lover. "Can't you take the day off today? We could lay here like this all day long" Maureen purred as she snuggled closer into Joanne and ran her arm around the lawyer's waist holding onto her.

"You know that I can't baby, I have a big case that I am working on and I have to have it done by lunch time today, but since we finally got your laptop fixed we can talk on instant message throughout the day." Joanne suggested with a smile as she slowly pulled herself from Maureen's warm and loving embrace. Once she stood she giggled and looked down at herself. "Honeybear, did you take my clothes off last night while I was asleep?" she questioned the beautiful brunette that had now curled herself up on Joanne's side of the bed and clung to her pillow trying to hold onto her serious face.

Even though they had both gone to sleep with clothes on last night, Maureen had became uncomfortable so she pulled her clothes off soon after Joanne had fallen asleep, but as she layed there and curled back up against Joanne she felt uncomfortable again with Joanne's clothes she took them off of the sexy lawyer. "Well….maybe" she said biting her lip and giggling slightly.

"Pookie you know that I don't care if you take them off" Joanne said as she sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Maureen into her lap, "I just don't understand why either of use try to sleep in them, you get uncomfortable and take them off, but why do you take mine off?" she questioned as she ran her hands up and down Maureen's legs.

"Cause when I cuddle up to you I get uncomfortable also because you have clothes on and you shouldn't. It always feels so much better when we cuddle and we are both naked." Maureen explained with a giggle and a smirk as she felt her lover's hands running up and down her legs.

"Okay I give that to you, it is always better to cuddle without clothes on." Joanne admitted as she stood up and held Maureen in her arms, she turned around slowly and layed Maureen back down on her side of the bed pulling the sheets up over her, well at least until the bottom of her breast. Joanne smirked as she looked down at her lover and bit the inside of her lip, "okay now I need to go shower before I do something that we will both enjoy but will make me incredibly late for work. She said as she turned and walked to the bathroom.

Maureen giggled when Joanne picked her up but then whimpered when she was layed on the bed and the sheets pulled un to right under her breast, "Pookie, wait" Maureen said as she got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom door that was left open, which was very untypical for the lawyer.

Joanne was bent over in the bathroom turning the water on and testing it with her finger's making sure that it wasn't too hot before she turned it into the shower head and step inside, she heard her lover and then smiled when she heard the soft footsteps of Maureen coming into the bathroom.

When Maureen walked into the bathroom, she smirked and bit her bottom lip looking at her sexy mocha skinned lawyer bent over and testing the water, her beautiful round ass displayed in front of her, "MMM look at the sexy ass" she said as she walked over to her lover and ran her hands over the top of her ass and playfully smacked it. "Pookie, now you have to stay home."

"MMM" Joanne purred when she felt the hands of her lover on her body, and giggled at the playful smack that landed on her bottom. "Why is that Honeybear?" she questioned as she flipped the water to come out of the shower head and pulled the curtain so the water didn't get all over the bathroom floor. Even though Joanne knew the answer that Maureen was about to say she still loved to hear the words come out of her lovers lips.

"You just have to" Maureen pouted and crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her lover knowing that Joanne couldn't resist her pout.

Joanne smirked and leaned forward playfully biting at the bottom lip that was stuck out, "Baby you know that I can't, just remember that we will be able to talk and probably see each other, I have my personal laptop at the office and I can set it up while I work so that we can talk and see each other." Joanne said as she stepped into the shower and giggled, "But I will not object to you getting in the shower with me." She said playfully as she stepped into the water.

Maureen took the opportunity at hand and quickly got into the shower with the lawyer, she smiled and wrapped her arms around the lawyer and stepped into the water with her. "Okay but I will not promise not to be naked on cam" she whispered seductively into Joanne's ear and nibbled softly on her earlobe.

Joanne purred again at the feeling of her lover's whisper and the nibbling on her earlobe, "MMM you know that I will not object to that" she whimpered as she turned around and took in the beautiful sight before her. "As long as you stay like that all day until I get home tonight, I will allow it" she giggled as she began to wash herself the best that she could due to the fact that she had a certain drama queen starting to wash her back.

Maureen nodded and smiled, "You know that I can stay naked all day long, and you know that I will defiantly stay naked till you get home, as long as you promise we can have some fun when you get home." She said as she ran her hands up and down Joanne's back and began to run the soap into the lawyer's skin.

"I promise" Joanne sighed as she felt the diva begin to rub the soap into her back, "MMM that feels great baby" she sighed out as she started to wash her hair.

"You're welcome baby" Maureen said as she stepped away from the lawyer and let her rinse herself off. "But you might want to hurry and get dressed, I don't know how much longer I can sit here and watch your beautiful naked body without jumping you right now." She warned as she turned the water off and got out of the shower handing Joanne the towel that was left.

"MMM, I love when you talk like that" Joanne said as she took the towel and dried herself off and the wrapped it around herself as she stepped out of the shower.

Maureen smirked and grabbed another towel and dried off quickly, she ran from the bathroom and grabbed her laptop from the living room then walked back into the bedroom plugging it in and laying in down on the bed so it was near her when it was time for her and Joanne to talk. She settled herself back onto the bed and pulled the sheets up right under her beast again and smiled as she watched her lover walk around the room getting ready for work.

Joanne smiled at the beautiful sight before her, "God you look so beautiful like that Maureen" she said as she let the towel fall from her body and walked to her dresser pulling out a white lace bra, and matching panties, slipping them on. Joanne then turned and walked to the closet.

"Thank you baby" Maureen said as she watched her lover begin to get ready, "You look beautiful with those white lacey things on to." Maureen said as she smiled and stared at her lover sorting through the clothes in the closet, trying to find what she wanted to wear.

Joanne smiled and looked over her shoulder at the love of her life in bed, "Thank you Honeybear" Joanne said before she finally found the shirt that she wanted to wear. She layed it on the end of the bed, and then grabbed her solid black slacks and high heeled shoes. "I always thought that the white was too much because of how dark I am." Joanne said as she looked up at her lover and began to button up her shirt.

"Baby the white looks amazing on your body, it is just simply perfect, the two colors contrast and it seems like you are glowing." Maureen was quick to encourage her lover whenever she doubted herself.

"Wow Maureen that was deep" Joanne joked and giggled softly, "But thank you baby that means a lot to me that you think that I look that good." She said as she slipped her slacks on and tucked her shirt down into them. Once the shirt was tucked the way that she wanted she zipped them up and buttoned them, the next that came where her suspender's. Once they were in place she slipped her feet into the heels and grabbed her jacket off the back of the door. "Okay baby I am leaving now, I will send you a message when I get to work okay?" Joanne said as she walked to the side of the bed and leaned down capturing Maureen's lips with her own.

"MMM okay Pookie, hurry though cause I miss you already and you haven't even left the apartment yet" she whispered against Joanne's lips.

'Alright" Joanne smiled as she walked over to her desk that was in the bedroom and picked up her brief case and cell phone. "I love you Baby" she said as she walked out of the bedroom then out of the apartment with a smile on her face.

"I love you to Baby, have a good day at work" Maureen said and winked at her lover before watching her walk out of the bedroom, she giggled when she heard the apartment door lock and quickly pulled the laptop into her lap, and signed on to her instant message account and patiently waited for the lawyer to get on as well.

_**[[SO WHEN I FIRST STARTED TO WRITE THIS I WAS TRYING TO WRITE A ONESHOT BUT IT DIDN'T EXACTLY WORK OUT THAT WAY. NOW I THINK IT IS GOING TO BE LIKE 3 CHAPTERS. NOT ENTIERLY SURE YET. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS LET ME KNOW, EITHER PM ME OR REVIEW IT. THANKS LOVELIES]]**_

_**traciidinarentluv**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**[[AGAIN I DO NOT OWN RENT OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY]]**_

Joanne normally walked to work because it was only like a 5 minute walk from the apartment to the law firm, but today she was in a hurry to get to the office and start her talk with Maureen. She missed the diva through the day when she was working, but now that her laptop is fixed, she doesn't have to worry anymore, she can talk to her lover all day long. Since Joanne was in such a rush to get to work she hailed a taxi and jumped in, she gave the driver the address to the law firm and told him to make it quick. The cab driver nodded and put the pedal to the floor causing Joanne to hit the sit hard. The cab took exactly 2 minutes, she quickly paid and then practically ran inside of the building and into the elevator that took her to her office floor, once the elevator came to a stop she quickly walked up to her secretary who gave her the paperwork that she needed to work on for the day, and then disappeared into her office closing the door behind her.

"DAMN what is taking her so long to get on" Maureen whined and pouted at the computer screen, actually thinking that it would make the lawyer sign on instantly.

Joanne quickly signed onto the computer and then onto instant message, she smiled when she saw that the drama queen was already sign on, she double clicked Maureen's name and smirked;

_xMaureensSexyLawyerx: Joanne_

_xJoannesDramaQueenx: Maureen_

_**xMaureensSexyLawyerx: hey honeybear ;)**_

Maureen smiled when she heard the computer click when she had received the message from Joanne, she read it and giggled quickly typing out a reply to her;

_**xJoannesDramaQueenx: hey pookie =] it took you long enough to sign on, geesh, I mean I sat here and patiently waited for you, I missed you the whole time *pout***_

Joanne giggled when she looked up from the paperwork that she was currently looking at when she heard the reply come to her computer, she read it and shook her head and smiled.

_**xMaureensSexyLawyerx: aww honeybear, I miss you to, but you want to know what I miss most of all? ;)**_

Maureen read the message and smirked, _she is in a playful mood today_, Maureen thought as she typed her message

_**xJoannesDramaQueenx: what is that pookie?**_

Joanne smirked, she was in a playful mood, she was in a good mood to begin with because of two reasons, one was because her and Maureen had a good morning together, and the second was because she didn't have any meetings, and she had just found out that she would be getting a 2 hour lunch, which meant that she could go home and have lunch with Maureen, or just have Maureen for lunch.

_**xMaureensSexyLawyerx: that beautiful body of yours, are you still naked?**_

_Oh my Joanne really is in a playful mood _Maureen smirked at her thought and at the question that her beautiful mocha skinned lover just asked her, which was defiantly not normal for Joanne, she never asked questions like that.

_**xJoannesDramaQueenx: now why would you ask such a silly question like that pookie? You should know me by now, that if you want me to be naked and stay naked all day that I will. What about you? Are you still in that sexy outfit you had on when you left?**_

Joanne laughed as she read Maureen's message, _I see where this is going, and I am going to be the first one to go there. _Joanne thought as she bit her bottom lip and began the reply to Maureen.

_**xMaureensSexyLawyerx: you bet I am, but I would rather be at home, completely naked laying ontop of you right now.**_

Maureen's eye's bugged out when she read Joanne's last message, quickly beginning to type out her reply.

_**xJoannesDramaQueenx: mmm don't tease me baby, what has gotton into you?**_

Joanne simply smirked at the computer screen and giggled.

_**xMaureensSexyLawyerx: a certain drama queen ;) many of times actually**_

Maureen gasped at the reply that she had received from Joanne, "Oh My" she said out loud and bit her bottom lip thinking about the last time that her and Joanne had stayed in bed all day long.

_**xJoannesDramaQueenx: mmm baby, you know I would stay in you all day long if I could.**_

Joanne smirked and bit her bottom lip again, she began her reply but a knock sounded on the door. "Come in" she answered as she looked up from the computer and smiled. Joanne's assistant walked in and smiled, "Sorry for interrupting you, I know that you have a lot of paperwork to do already but this just came in also." Joanne smiled and took the papers from her assistant and nodded her head, "I appreciate you bringing me these, they are really important to the case that I am working on right now." After Joanne had said that, her assistant turned and left closing the door behind her.

Maureen noticed that it was taking Joanne a rather long time to reply to her comment, she sighed and pouted to herself.

_**xJoannesDramaQueenx: POOKIE! Where did you go?**_

Joanne giggled when she saw Maureen's message.

_**xMaureensSexyLawyerx: sorry honeybear, I was talking to my assistant, she brought me paperwork that I needed for the case that I am working on right now, and to reply to your other message, baby now you are teasing me, you know I would so be up for you staying inside of me all day**_

Maureen smirked when she heard the instant message sound and looked at her screen, she giggled at Joanne's reply and smiled

_**xJoannesDramaQueenx: pookie, your really being naughty, am I going to have to come up there and punish you?**_

Joanne smirked and bit her lip once again, she had never really talked dirty like this, well she never started it, Maureen was normally the one that started the dirty talk, but every once in awhile, like today, Joanne felt like she wanted to be the one to get Maureen all riled up.

_**xMaureensSexyLawyerx: mmm baby, please do. I could use a good spanking right now ;)**_

A gasp came from Maureen once again, she shook her head and giggled, _damn what is going on here, I am the one that normally starts stuff like this, she must really be in the controlling mood today._

_**xJoannesDramaQueenx: please do not tempt me baby, you know I will have no problem putting clothes on and walking up there, pushing your suspenders off and pulling your pants down, pushing you down onto your desk with your sexy ass up in the air, and I begin spanking you like that.**_

It was now Joanne's turn to gasp, she smirked and then felt a warm wetness between her legs, she giggled and started to type.

_**xMaureensSexyLawyerx: damn baby, just you telling me that has me imagining that, and now I am wet.**_

Maureen felt like she couldn't breathe anymore after reading Joanne's message.

_**xJoannesDramaQueenx: okay its either two things, I am not playing this no more, god knows I love when you talk dirty to me, but seriously I can't take to much more, #1. You're going to get on cam and play for me or #2. You're going to come home for lunch and I am going to show you just how wet I can get you ;)**_

Joanne smirked, her plan was actually starting to work. She started this whole dirty talk so she could get Maureen all worked up then surprise her for showing up for lunch and giving her the best lunch time ever possible.

_**xMaureensSexyLawyerx: mmm, you know I would love to do either one of those, but you know that I can't, there are too many people here for me to play for you here in my office, and I only get a 30 minute lunch so I wouldn't have enough time to get home and have our little fun before I would have to come back to work.**_

Maureen pouted at the screen again.

_**xJoannesDramaQueenx: pookieeeeeee, pleaseeeeeee**_

Joanne smirked, she knew Maureen was pouting and whining in front of the computer, the image in her head causing a shiver to go through her spine. When she looked over to the clock that hung on her wall it was already lunch time, she smirked and quickly gathered her things, not bothering to shut her personal laptop down, or closing out the instant message that she and Maureen had begun. Walking quickly up to her assistant she smiled, "I am going home for my lunch today, I will be back in two hours" with that Joanne walked onto the elevator, then out the door when she reached the lobby.

Maureen pouted again, _damn what it taking her so long this time? _She thought as she began to type a message, but then deleted it, _she might be talking to someone again, I will give her a few minutes. _After that thought Maureen had closed her eyes, she slowly drifted off into a light slip with a smile spread across her face.

_**[[I HOPE YOU LIKE THE SECOND CHAPTER. THANKS TO FANZEL FOR THE DIRTY TALK IDEA, I HOPE THIS MEETS YOUR STANDARDS. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN THE PART WHEN JOANNE GETS HOME AND HER AND MAUREEN START THERE TWO HOUR LUNCH. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK]]**_

_**traciidinarentluv**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**[[ONCE AGAIN PEOPLE I DO NO OWN RENT, THIS IS ABOUT TO GET VERY VERY, VERY, SEXUAL WHICH MEANS THAT THE RATING IS GOING TO CHANGE TO "M." IF YOU ARE NOT OF THE LEGAL AGE (18) DO NOT READ THIS. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GIRL/GIRL DO NOT READ THIS. THANKS, HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY]]**_

Joanne walked quickly down the street towards her apartment, she was so excited to get home and surprise Maureen. She had never thought of herself to be the dominant one in the relationship, she always enjoyed listening to Maureen talk dirty to her, and have her always start anything that dealt with sex, but for some reason today she just felt like she wanted to be the one who did all the dirty talk and the beginning of everything sexual. _I hope that she_ _liked the way that I talked dirty to her, I haven't really done it that much so I hope that I didn't sound stupid, _she thought to herself as she reached the apartment and walked through the door, she headed to the elevator and got on, she pressed her and Maureen's floor and waited while she made her way up. Once on the floor she quickly got off the elevator and went to the apartment door, she pulled her keys out, unlocked the door and stepped inside. It was rather quiet in the apartment, _I hope she didn't fall asleep waiting for me to reply, _Joanne thought as she slipped out of her coat and hung it up on the hook, then placed her keys down on the table that was next to the door, she then slipped out of her high heels and began towards the bedroom.

Maureen had indeed fallen asleep but the message's that Joanne had sent her kept coming back into her mind, she woke up soaked and horny, _damn I wish Joanne was here right now, _Maureen thought as she opened her eyes and then looked down at the computer screen, she kept re-reading the messages. "Screw it, since she isn't here I will help myself" the brunette muttered to herself as she pulled the covers to the side of her and then ran her hand down to her throbbing center. Once she felt how wet she was she giggled and smirked, _damn that women can talk dirtier then I can, _Maureen thought as she began to slowly tease her swollen clit. She let out a small gasp at how good it felt and then pressed down a little harder, not being able to control herself she let out a moan and bit down on her bottom lip.

Joanne had just reached the bedroom door and started to reach for it, with her hand in mid air she stopped when she heard a moan come from behind the door, she smirked and bit her bottom lip, _she must be helping herself, _Joanne thought as she slowly and quietly opened up the bedroom door so she didn't disturb Maureen. The sight before her made her breath catch in her throat and her panties become soaked. Maureen was laying in the middle of the bed, with the laptop to one side of her and the sheets thrown to the side, she was fully naked and one hand was on her left breast slowly tugging on the hardened nipple, the other between her legs moving in soft circle's around her clit, _god this is the most beautiful sight in the world, and it is all mine, she is all mine, _she thought as she leaned against the door frame and watched her lover please herself.

Maureen sighed again in pleasure, she desperately wanted Joanne home so she wasn't the one pleasing herself, besides Joanne was the one that started it so she should be the one taking care of her. She let out another moan before she moved from her clit and ran the tip of her finger around her opening teasing herself, she was already slick with her juices so she didn't have a hard time sliding her finger into herself, as she slid her finger in she let out a soft moan saying Joanne's name, she was so caught up in what she was doing, she didn't even notice that her lawyer girlfriend was standing in the doorway watching her.

Once Joanne heard her name slip out of the drama queen's lip she about lost herself, she wanted so bad just to walk straight into the room, pull Maureen's finger out of herself and replace it with her tongue but she figured that she would hold of just a little bit longer, until she was ready to climax then she would jump in and take control. _God I don't know if I am going to be able to stand her much longer and watch this, she is so sexy_ Joanne thought as she slowly took in the scene in front of her again.

Joanne's name slipped once more out of Maureen's slips when she added her second finger inside and started to pull them in and out of herself slowly, this felt amazing, even though it would be so much better if it was Joanne that was doing it, she always knew how to work the diva up.

Once her name was moaned again she couldn't take it no longer, she quickly slipped into the bedroom without making a sound and then reached the end of the bed, she took hold of Maureen's ankles and pulled her down to where her ass was at the edge of the bed, quickly taking Maureen's finger's out of herself she took them into her mouth and sucked them clean, she smirked as she got down on her knees and spread Maureen's legs wider, she got between them and leaned down. Joanne smirked looking at her lover's center, she was soaking wet and ready for her, without another though to it she leaned in and slid her tongue into her lover pushing in deep and hitting her G-spot instantly.

Maureen felt a pair of hands take hold of her ankles and pull her down to the edge of the bed, then felt her fingers be pulled out of her and then sucked on, she quickly opened her eyes and saw that it was Joanne, she smirked and then bit her lip, but before she had anytime to question what the lawyer was doing home from work her tongue had entered her and she was moaning a loud moan once again. "OOOHHH JOANNE" Maureen moaned out as she felt her lovers tongue hit her spot.

The sound of Maureen moaning her name made Joanne even more wet, but she would worry about that later, right now all she wanted to do was take care of her beautiful drama queen. Slowly she withdrew her tongue and slipped two finger's inside, but not before attaching herself to Maureen's clit, she gently sucked and nibbled at the little bundle of nerves as she worked her fingers in and out of her lover's opening.

The feeling that was coursing through Maureen at this very minute where spectacular, her insides where clamping down on Joanne's fingers in need of more and her sensitive clit was now even more swollen wanting more of the same attention it was already getting, "GOD JOANNE, harder baby please" she begged her sexy lawyer as she slipped her fingers through the tight ringlets on the back of Joanne's head and pulled her closer to her.

Without needing to be told twice Joanne quickly picked up pace and thrust her fingers harder into Maureen, she started to move her finger in the direction of her g-spot again and kept hitting it over and over again while nipping and licking at Maureen's clit, she could feel Maureen's inside gripping onto her finger's and she knew that it was only a matter of minutes before she had the dive screaming in orgasm.

Maureen's breath quickened and she started to thrust her hips to meet Joanne's thrust, "MMM baby it won't be long" she moaned out when she felt Joanne start to hit her g-spot every time she thrust her finger back inside, the hardness of the thrust and the quick movements on her clit finally took her over the edge, she lifted her hips up off the bed and dig her fingers into the back of Joanne's head, "OH SHIT JOANNEEEEE" Maureen screamed as her orgasm took over her body and sent wave after wave of pleasure through her body.

Joanne smirked when she felt Maureen's insides clamp down onto her fingers and felt the juices start to flow out of her, she quickly pulled her fingers out and replaced them with her mouth, lapping up all of the sweet juices that came out of her lover's body. She kissed and licked softly, slowly helping Maureen to calm down after her intense orgasm.

Maureen fell back down onto the bed her legs shaking and her breath still coming out in short harsh breaths, she felt the slow gentle caress of her lovers lips and tongue and slowly calmed down from her orgasm, "Holy Shit baby, that was amazing." She whispered softly pulling Joanne up her body and on tip of her.

Joanne smiled and held herself up over her beautiful lover, "Yes it was baby" she whispered back and leaned down to capture her lips.

Maureen smiled and kissed her back gently, pulling back Maureen looked at her with a confused look on her face, "Baby what are you doing home? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" she asked and scooted up the bed pulling Joanne a long with her.

"I have a two hour lunch today" Joanne explained as she slid next to Maureen and undressed herself quickly pulling the sheets back over them both, "I came home to surprise you, but instead you surprised me" she smirked and cuddled Maureen close to her wrapping her arms around the drama queen's waist.

"Well we where both surprised baby, but now it is your turn" Maureen said turning in Joanne's arms and smirking at her.

"No baby, I will have my turn later, right now I just want to lay here and relax and take a nap with you" Joanne whispered placing a soft kiss to Maureen's forehead.

"MMM that does sound nice to, but I will help you before you go back to work" Maureen stated and snuggled into Joanne burying her face in the lawyer's neck.

"Okay baby" was all Joanne said before smirking and closing her eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

_**OKA SO THIS WAS A LOT HARDER TO WRITE THEN WHAT I THOUGHT. IT'S ALSO MY FIRST SEXUAL WRITE TO, I HOPE IT DOESN'T SOUND TO BAD. IT IS RATHER DIFFICULT TO WRITE SOMEONE MASTURBATE. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED. I ALSO WANT TO THANK cece3457 FOR THE STORY IDEA OF JOANNE COMING HOME AND FINIDNG MAUREEN HELPING HERSELF. THANK YOU HUN =]**_

_**traciidinarentluv**_


End file.
